


He Looked Right At Me

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was him. He looked right at me and he didn't even know me.</i><br/>Just a leeetle pen and ink (and brush) sketch of Bucky while I wait for Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Looked Right At Me

 

 

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/He-looked-right-at-me-528843806/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/117247646634/he-looked-right-at-me)**


End file.
